


A Trip to the Past

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: After watching 'Omi Saves the Holidays', I decided to write a story about Jack meeting his kid self. Jack uses the lunar orb to travel back to his childhood and tries to bring happiness to his younger self.





	A Trip to the Past

It was that time of year again and Jack hated it. Christmas was a curse to him and he damned all of the traditions and customs associated with this holiday. The caroling, snow, red and green decorations and most of all, Santa Clause made his blood boil. Jack was a legitimate Grinch during this time of year. His hated for Christmas all started when he was a child. 

*flashback*

It was Christmas Eve and Jack's parents were out somewhere. They bought Jack his Christmas presents earlier that day, but unfortunately, he got a call from his parents saying his gifts were lost in the mail. Jack was deeply saddened by the news and decided to ask Santa Clause for presents. Like all small children, he believed in Santa. Realizing it was not his bedtime yet, he wrote a list of things he wanted for Christmas and placed it on the coffee table next to a plate of cookies and milk. He went back up to his bedroom and climbed into his bed excitedly. He waited up all-night for St. Nick and hoped to see him, but eventually he fell asleep.   

Christmas morning came and Jack jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. To his surprise, there were no presents under the tree. Santa never came to his house and gave him what he wanted. Jack fell to the floor and sobbed. All the other children got their gifts, but not him. He went back to his bedroom and cried into his pillow. Why didn't Santa bring him any gifts? He was a good child, a little mischievous, but well behaved. Jack vowed from this day on, that he will hate Christmas and Santa Clause. 

*end of flashback*

Jack is now a young adult and he was storming around his RV kicking and punching cut out boards of Santa. "I hate Christmas! Why does this holiday have to exist!" Jack grabbed a cut out board and ripped it to pieces. He grabbed another one and bite a chuck out of it. Getting tired, he sat down on the red couch he had inside his RV and took a couple of breaths. He needed to work out more. Jack growled and kicked the pieces of cardboard away from his feet and leaned back. 

 After calming down, he stood up and walked out of his RV and just paced around. His mind flashed back to that day. He remembered how sad and miserable he was that Christmas morning. No presents or anything. He spent the whole day crying in his bedroom. He wished he could go back in time and change everything, then it hit him. He had the lunar orb! A time traveling shen gon woo. 

He mentally thanked Wuya and went to go retrieve it. He will use the woo to go back to his childhood and try to make everything better. Jack activated the woo by saying its name. "Lunar orb!" Six, glowing lines shot out of the woo and formed a hexagon on the floor. The months and days appeared in the hexagon and Jack wanted to go back to December 25. He stood in the middle of the hexagon and tried to remember the magical incantation Wuya taught him. 

"How did that spell go again?" Jack closed his eyes and focused. Then it came to him. "I got it!" Jack chanted the spell and before he knew it, he was flying through a tunnel vortex that showed all of the events of history. Jack screamed as he went faster through the tunnel and landed hard on soft carpet. The tunnel vortex disappeared and Jack sat up groaning. "Where am I?" He looked around and immediately knew he was in his old home. 

He stood up and walked around. He remembered everything. The furniture, the smell, everything. "Man, it feels weird being back here." He walked up to the Christmas tree and touched one of the ornaments. He remembered decorating this tress with his parents. Taking one of the ornaments, he put it in his pocket as a souvenir. Jack walked over to the coffee table and noticed a list and a plate of untouched cookies and milk. 

Jack picked up the list and read it. "A bike, how to be evil DVD and an action figure. Yep, these are the things I wanted. Dumb Santa." Jack put the list down and jumped a bit when he heard sniffling and crying. It was coming from upstairs. "What was that?" Jack slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and walked down the small hallway. He knew this hallway leaded to his bedroom. Jack stood in front of his bedroom door and he could hear the cries much clearer. It sounded like a little boy. 

Jack took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Jack peaked and saw a boy that looked just like him crying into his pillow. Jack knew this was him as a child. Jack opened the door a little wider and it made a small creak. Little Jack raised his tear stained face from his pillow at the sound and looked to see who came into his room. To his surprise, he saw a young man there that looked just like him. Red hair, googles and outfit.

Tiny Jack sat up. "W-who are you?" Jack, not wanting to scare the boy, approached him slowly. He spoke in a soft voice. "My name is Jack Spicer. This is going to sound crazy but, I'm you from the future." Tiny Jack rubbed his eyes. "T-the future? How?" Jack smiled and sat down on the bed. Tiny Jack scooted away from him a bit. "It's okay. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Tiny Jack relaxed. 

"How did you get here?"    
"I got here magically. A sacred object transported me here." Tiny Jack sat closer to his adult self. "Magic? Wow. That's really cool." Jack chuckled. "Why were you crying?" Of course, he knew why. He just wanted to console his younger self. 

Tiny Jack looked down at his hands. "Today is Christmas and I don't have any presents. Santa never gave me my presents." Jack felt his heart ache. He heard the boy sniffling again. "Why didn't I get presents?" Tiny Jack started to cry again. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled Tiny Jack onto his lap. He cradled the child against his chest and began to rock back and forth. "Shhh...don't cry. It's going to be okay." Tiny Jack shook his head into Jack's chest. 

"No, it's not." Jack kissed his head. "Yes, it is. I can confirm this. You grow up to be very smart and successful. You have your own home and you even have your own robots!" Tiny Jack looked up at him. "I-I do?" Jack wiped away his tears. "Mhm and you created them with your own hands." Tiny Jack looked at his hands. "My own hands...what else happens in the future?"  

"A lot of things. You just have to wait until you grow up." 

"That's going to take forever!"

"No it's not. It will go by fast. You'll be a big boy before you know it."

"Okay." There was a comfortable silence between them. Until Tiny Jack spoke up. "Jack?" 

"Hm?"

"I'm really happy you came here to see me. I'm going to consider you my Christmas present." Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "Aw, baby. I'm glad to hear that. You're my little Christmas present too. " 

"I wish you could stay here forever, but I know you can't." Jack hugged him tight. 

"I'll come back and visit you and I'll have a surprise with me." 

"What is it?" Little Jack asked excitedly. Jack laughed and tickled him. "I can't tell you! It's a surprise. You'll know when I return." Jack placed the child back on his bed and felt his arm being grabbed. "Please don't leave me Jack! Please stay.." Jack took the child back into his arms and whispered softly into his hair. "I'll come back, baby. I promise." Tiny Jack sniffed. "Promise?" Jack placed kisses on his cheek causing the child to giggle. "Promise." 

Tiny Jack smiled and hugged Jack around his neck. "I love you." Jack was shocked to hear this. No one has ever loved him. It deeply touched him to hear those words. "Oh little me, I love you too." Jack held the child in his arms a little longer before putting him back in the bed. "I'm going to go now. Be a good boy."

"I will. Bye big me." Jack chuckled and kissed him one last time. "Bye little me. I'll see you soon." With that, Jack walked out of the bedroom and headed back down stairs. He pulled out his woo and activated it. He told the woo to take him back to the future. Jack was once again flying through the vortex tunnel and he was home. 

"I'm going to miss little me. I forgot what a cutie I was as a kid!" Jack walked back into his RV and saw Wuya there. "Where have you been?" Jack pulled out his bed and laid down with a sigh. "In the past. Thought I drop by and pay my younger self a visit." 

"You used the lunar orb?"

"Yup. I might use it again soon. I promised my kid self that I will see him again." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the Christmas ornament he took from the tree. He smiled and put his little souvenir from the past somewhere safe. Yawning, Jack took off his clothes and changed into his PJ's. He was tired. He climbed back into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He felt good about himself. 

He couldn't wait to see little Jack again. He made a mental note to get what the boy wanted on his Christmas list. That will surely surprise him. It will be a late Christmas gift, but Jack knows he will still be happy nonetheless. 


End file.
